


Fancy Seeing You Here

by owlpockets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha runs into Bela in an unexpected place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy Seeing You Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess_Aleera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Aleera/gifts).



Natasha’s fingers brushed the edge of a broken laptop as she clung to a cliffside in Norway. The wind made her nervous, tearing at her clothes and the ropes that held her steady. Maybe she should have brought Clint, but they were stretched so thin already. Fury was desperate for this busted machine, though Natasha had a hard time picturing how they could get anything out of the cracked and waterlogged hard drive.

Suddenly, the ropes started to go slack above her. Natasha barely had enough time to find her hand- and footholds before they gave completely. Gasping, she pressed her body against the rocks until she felt stable before looking up. Even with the cloud cover, the sky was blinding, but after a moment Natasha could see a petite figure rappelling toward her.

"Agent Romanoff, fancy seeing you here." The woman settled next to her, heedlessly leaning back in her gear as she regarded Natasha. 

"Bela," Natasha growled. "I didn't think this was your scene." 

"Everything is my scene for enough cash, darling." Bela placed the broken hard drive in her satchel and gave a little wave before she started climbing up. "Let's have lunch sometime?"

"Yes, let's," Natasha replied drily. Clinging hard against the rocks, she could only watch or risk a bad fall.

-

Bela woke from a deep sleep, groggy and sore from her climb and the wine she drank. She sat up and reached for her phone to check if her buyer was ready to meet, but her hand found a scrap of paper instead. On it was a scribbled note that said _thanks for doing all the hard work :) -Nat_. Bela realized her phone was missing, as well as the hard drive from the nightstand drawer. She crushed the note in her hand.


End file.
